poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete's Change of Plan and Captured the Yo-Kai Heroes
This is how Pete's Change of Plan and Captured the Yo-Kai Heroes goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Pete: I got a Problem! Dazzebel is hanging the Keima on the Clothes Line Pete: Those eighteen Yokai rejects are proven to be tougher then I thought. Keima: Yeah. So what? Pete: Well, quit hanging around! We're just gonna have a little switch-a-roo tomorrow night... at Yopple Incorporation because it's having an opera. Poster of Yopple Incorporation having an Opera Pete: I think this is starting to grow on me. Now then, to get to the king and his Yokai, we're gonna have to pick those guys off one... by.. one. Meanwhile Blizzaria: Ahh. Chase and Blizzaria. Oh! Look, Skye. Me and Chase are a great match to each other. Ah... Skye: Well, it must be destiny. Good thing, destiny doesn't control my love life. Blizzaria: What does that mean? Skye: Well, Look at me. If it did. I'd get stuck with Mr... She imitating as Pinky the Chihuahua and they both laughed Meanwhile Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper, Vinnie, Peter, Terry, Rubble, Robodog and Zuma are patrolling the city Terry: 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. Then they heard the door open Komasan: quietly Bad guys... Then they saw Marshall Marshall: Hello, my friends. Zuma: Marshall, is that you? Marshall: Yes, Robodog. I need you and the others to help me. Robodog: Why you're voice sound different? Marshall: Oh. I was eating some bacon and uhhh Peanut butter. Komajiro: Monge! Save some for us, zura! They ran off to him Marshall: Over here! They went over there Marshall: Follow me, you guys! It was Dazzebel and using her hand to make a Marshall's head Dazzebel: Whoa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! All: Marshall! Marshall: You're almost there! They're at the Alley Vinnie: Confound it. Where you run off to? Whisper: Marshall! Marshall! Then they saw someone gonna captured them All: Uh-oh. Meanwhile Pinky, USApyon, Rocky, Russell are patrolling and they look scared Pinky: 1. 2. 3. 4. 1. 2. Then something is behind him and he attack it and it was just a Bush and that looks like him Pinky: Hello there, fella. Seen some human heroes? Then they heard a Footstep and they saw Keima wearing a Pete's Mask USApyon: Huh? Keima: Booga! Booga! Booga! Booga! Keima 3: Booga! Booga! Booga! Booga! Booga! Booga! Oh. Russell: Would you guys leave? Keima: I told you dumb kids. Those Pete masks never work. Let's go to plan B. They take off their masks Russell: Hey, you're the Keima! Pinky: Don't move! Keima bring out their weapons and it Frightened, Pinky and his friends and they ran to the Barrel Keima: (Laugh) Pinky: Uh oh. They roll the Barrel and it make Pinky and his friends dizzy and when the kids is open, they saw the Keima, They scream and they're gonna have their heads chop off, they saw a Picture of Pete with Enma and Blizzaria in a Cage and they saw a Gravestone of their names and they saw Pete All: Pete!? Pete: I'm in such a Good Mood. He pull the lever and the blade is gonna chop off their head, but luckily they escape Pete: Come back here, you little Skylanders! And then Pete's Peg Leg got chop off and he whimpering Meanwhile Chase: Guys, Guys! Marshall: Whoa, Chase! What is it? Perry: Is the King and Blizzaria captured? Chase: Have you guys seen the others? Jibanyan: No. Have you seen Komasan? Sunil: Russell and the others? They saw a Bush of Pinky Chase: Something strange going on? They heard something from that Armor Voice: Psst. Psst. Perry: Who's there?! You've better come out of there, or we're come in after you! Someone is coming out of that Armor and it was USApyon and his friends Chase: USApyon? Guys? What's the big idea? Come down from there! Why aren't you at your post? USApyon: We got to get Komasan and the others out of here! Jibanyan: Komasan? Weren't they at their post, nyan? Rocky: Oh no! He's got Komasan and the others! Marshall: Tell us what happened? USApyon: Pete is gonna kidnap the King and Blizzaria, so he can become the new king of the Yokai World. Rocky: Because's he's really a bad guy who's working with the Keima! Russell: And it's really dark and scary! So the point is, He's gonna kill us if we get in his way! Pinky: So we should run now as far away as we can! They don't know what they were saying Sunil: Guys. We don't understand what you're saying. USApyon: No! He and his friends carried them Marshall: Hey! Put us down! What are you doing!? We can't leave our post like this! What will Pete say? USApyon: Pete is the Bad guy! Marshall: Pete is the bad guy!? Marshall and his friends grab the lamp post to stop Rocky: Huh? What? Chase: Pete's trying to kidnap the King and Blizzaria? Russell: Exactly! Jibanyan: But he- he made us Yokai Heroes. USApyon: It was all a lie. Marshall: A lie? Well. Lie or no lie. Yo-kai heroes don't run from danger like Keita. As long as they wear these uniforms. Rocky: Then it's time for us to leave this world and never come back! They're gonna leave Chase: Guys, wait! Together, we can stop Pete. Remember how we rescue the King and Blizzaria? USApyon: Uh...Um...we were hiding. Sunil: Hiding? Well.... Tonight, you came back to warn us, and that took courage, you guys. Come on, we'll be right beside you, because we're friends. Russell: We just can't, we're sorry. They ran off Sunil: Russell! Jibanyan: USApyon! Marshall & Chase: Rocky! Perry: Pinky! They disappeared Marshall: Guys. They are now sad To be Continued Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3